Demolition Lovers
by Lost Inside Myself
Summary: So, she is the replacement of one of them that died? Yin never thought she'd get herself into something like this. But it's not like she has anything else to do, right? So why not?
1. Crazy Woman

Chapter 1

She was a wild one, but she would do. She would be the replacement.

Izumi, Yin opened her coal pools and blinked once. Where was she? Thinking back she felt her mind still blurred with sleep. Not being able to remember frustrated her and a small snarl crossed her features. Lifting herself up, Yin rubbed her head and with a strike of realization noticed her clothes were different. Not by much, a cloak was the only thing added. The black and red fabric was dotted with large clouds here and there. Akatsuki! Yin jumped to her feet, inspecting the new clothing. It was all coming back to her now, the fight with Pein, the acceptance into Akatsuki, the directions, and the parting words.

"The only way out of Akatsuki is death," Yin repeated to herself and grimaced. It wasn't like she had much to live for anyways. What had driven her to pursue this? Yin hadn't a clue but here she was now. Wait…where was she? Yin looked around at the dark, damp cavern, she had been told to come here. Somebody who would be a temporary 'partner' until another became available was supposed to meet her, right? Yin rolled her eyes at the thought of a partner and sighed. She wasn't very good at partnerships and hoped she could bring herself to not kill it. Partners were at least supposed to be matched up to best ability, right? She should be placed with someone who helps her strengths and she helps his or hers.

"Hn, I hope so."

While she waited Yin thought back to when she had gone rogue. She had been 13 and full of rage. Of course, she hadn't been S-class from the start. All she had done was burn down –or tried to- her village. Getsugakure…Hell on Earth! Stupid Moon village. Slowly Yin had made her way up the criminal ranks and she was now a 27 year old S-classed criminal. She loved taunting her village and other villages as well. Yin was wanted –dead or alive- in the villages because of it. She was a traveler and a mischief-maker that caused a lot of fun. A small purr of amusement emitted from her throat.

"You sound like a cat, un."

The voice made Yin turn to spot a young male with blonde hair and azure eyes that somewhat reminded Yin of the moon. He wore the same cloak that signaled he was an Akatsuki but his headband clearly stated he had once belonged to Iwagakure. Yin guessed them to maybe be the same height or she be a little taller.

"And you look like a girl," Yin replied with a smirk at his small frown. "Who might you be?"

Though reluctant, he seemed about to answer but a loud, obnoxious voice cut him off.

"SEMPAI! Wait for me!" In came the screaming child –oh wait, it was a grown man- as fast as he could. Miraculously he managed to trip over his own two feet –or maybe it had been a pebble- and stumbled straight into the blonde male. Yin had merely watched with the blankest expression –though she felt somewhat honored to see this- she could muster. It was rather amusing and she had to keep from bursting out into a fit of laughter. This child –grown man- was a character, Yin could tell just by looking at him. He had short, spiked black hair but this was the only physical attribute Yin could see. Covering his face was an orange-swirled mask and the rest of him covered by his cloak and what seemed like a full body black suit. On his mask, Yin realized that there was only one hole where his right eye should be. What about his other eye? Yin wondered how his depth perception was.

"Tobi!" The blonde bared his teeth at the clumsy bo- man. Yin couldn't get herself to consider him a man. "Watch where you're going!" He pushed the one called 'Tobi' away and brushed himself off.

"Sorry, sempai," Tobi seemed to sulk but his attention quickly turned to Yin. "Hello! Who are you!?"

"Izumi, Yin," Yin tried to smile at Tobi but she failed, only able to grimace. "And you're…Tobi-san?"

"Yep! Tobi is a good boy!" Yin could imagine a big, wide grin across his face and truthfully she wanted to be sick.

"Right…" Yin's grimace remained, "cute." Her attention turned back to the blonde before she could gag at Tobi. "You?"

"Deidara, un," he grumbled unwillingly, still slightly annoyed at her retort. But he found it a relief she, too, disliked Tobi. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She was sort of ok, for a woman.

"Nice name," Yin chuckled, "at least it sounds like a male's name."

Ok, maybe not. Deidara shot her an annoyed glare.

"At least I don't act like a cat, hm," he retorted.

"Well, what if my abilities have to do with that behavior?" Yin smiled, brushing her coal hair behind her ear.

"What if my ability has to do with…" Deidara stopped himself, realizing his mistake.

"Looking like a female?" Yin finished, arching her brow. "Yeah, I'm sure the men find that ponytail mighty sexy." She could tell he was inwardly fuming. It was actually very, very funny. "C'mon, Dei-Dei, where to?" A smirk crawled across her face.

Deidara scowled at her, and then slowly shook his head as he turned, muttering "stupid girl." Without even looking to see if the two followed he made his way out of the large cavern, muttering the whole way.

"He sure is a hot head," Yin held a look of pure amusement upon her face. "Wonder why?"

"Sempai has always been like that," Tobi replied, walking after him. "You shouldn't anger him, he'll blow you up."

"Well, _this_ is rather boring," Yin sighed to herself as she trailed behind the pair. She had just gotten Tobi to leave her alone after nearly talking her ear off.

"So where are you from?" Tobi had asked though the headband around her neck should've stated this. Apparently, Tobi hadn't paid attention to that.

"Getsugakure no Sato," Yin replied with a small sigh.

"Oh, cool! Why are you a rogue?" Tobi's childish, high voice was so annoying. Yin really didn't want to explain herself.

"I attempted to burn my village down," Yin tried to keep her explanations short.

"How'd you manage that?" Tobi asked.

"Bombs," Yin swore she saw Deidara almost stop at that. But he kept going and pretended to not listen.

"Wow!" Tobi's voice filled with overwhelmed awe and Yin felt like gagging. How could he be so enthusiastic!?

"Yeah, sure, sure," Yin mumbled and rolled her eyes. "It wasn't hard. Watching the bombs explode and the aftermath were splendid."

"What kind of bombs did you use?" Tobi sounded like a kid who had just gotten candy.

"Shadow bombs."

"What are those?" Of course Yin had expected him to ask that. Shadows moved to form a ball in her hand and she could imagine Tobi's eyes stretching wide.

"It's my art," Yin smirked, "that fleeting moment of joy when the bombs went off…it was magic." She heard Deidara stumble but ignored to look over at him.

"You sound a lot like sempai," Tobi murmured.

"Hm," Yin merely responded and looked forward, the conversation was over.

Yin now watched as Tobi tried to converse with Deidara but was failing miserably at it. Yin figured that Deidara would get annoyed but he seemed to be in thought. She arched a brow at him, wondering what could be bothering him. Weirdo. Yin shook her head at the blonde but then a movement caught her eyes. Looking toward the bush, her pace slowed and her eyes glimmered. Now, now, who was there?

"Hm? Yin? Are you coming? Hurry up, Yin!" Tobi called as Yin crouched and prepared herself.

"Great, she crouches and hunts just like a cat, too, un," Deidara shook his head. "We should get her a leash and catnip."

Ignoring his comments, Yin crawled forward and sniffed a bit. The bushes moved again and her claws flexed. She sprang into the bushes but her target flew out instantly and she heard Tobi yell "rabbit!" Yin spat a curse and lifted onto two feet while brushing herself off. She heard Deidara chuckle a bit or maybe it was a sneer.

"Can't even catch a rabbit, Yin, hm? How'd you manage to get into Akatsuki with skills like that, hm?"

"Shut up, pretty boy," Yin snapped, watching as Tobi chased the rabbit. Watching where Tobi was going, she sniffed the air again. Her coal eyes slightly widened, "Tobi!"

"Gah!" Tobi stumbled backward as 3 shinobi jumped out of the bushes. Yin jumped forward, eyes darkening to crimson as balls of shadows formed in her hands. Thrusting them forward, she spat an unidentifiable word and the shadows exploded. It was enough to stop them in mid-ambush.

"Oi, thanks, Yin" Tobi rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't thank me," Yin bared her fangs, "I would've rather let you get hit. Don't be so stupid, think!"

With a scowl at him she turned back to face her opponents. They were from Getsugakure…joy. Her eyes rolled as she grew annoyed. These three must've been foolish enough to track and follow her. Many young Jounin seemed to just love doing so. Now here was the problem, did she kill them or make them beg for mercy?

"Seems like Miss Yin joined the Akatsuki," one of the males murmured.

"Must've decided to take refuge to protect herself. Can't watch your own back now, Yin?" The female sneered and Yin gave her a devilish smirk.

"I'd be careful, Sorreh," the third male warned the female. "To be in Akatsuki just makes them more dangerous."

"Oh Mao, quit being so overly wary," Sorreh rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Yukito agrees."

"He's right, Sorreh," Yukito watched the overconfident girl scowl. "We should be careful."

"You two are never any fun!" Sorreh huffed and crossed her arms. "Let's just get them! 3 Akatsuki at once would make us heroes."

"What a confident bunch," Yin smiled, amused.

"We've no time for them, un," Deidara made a hand sign, "katsu."

"What are yo-" Yin was cut off from a blast and head snapped in the direction of the three shinobi. "!?"

She realized bombs had gone off and a small frown came across her features. "Not fair."

Deidara rolled his azure eyes and grabbed a hold of Tobi, dragging his partner with him.

"We have places we need to go, hm."

"Right," Yin muttered and followed, annoyed at him. They hadn't even known each other a day and she wanted to just slap him. He needed a good slap to the face. In her mind she insulted him a thousand times over. He was so arrogant! Overconfident! His attitude was going to get him killed! Yin bared her fangs, but as she thought about it, she slowly calmed down. Wasn't she arrogant? Sometimes overconfident? Didn't she have an attitude? Yin just rolled her eyes and sighed. Stupid boy.

When night came to the trio and they stopped to rest, Yin took a seat in a spot where she could see the sky clearly. The sparkling stars soothed her and a small smile managed to kiss her lips. The sky was always so beautiful in the night. Darkness…night…two of Yin's favorite things.

"Tobi, cut it out, un!" Yin heard the two moving behind her. She wondered how those two ever became partners. All they ever did was argue! Those two must disrupt a lot of poor people when they stayed in a village. For once Yin felt a small ounce of pity for the village people for having to listen to their nonsense.

As all went quiet behind her, Yin felt a pair of eyes bore into her. It became obvious to her that Deidara was watching her. She didn't really care or anything but was slightly curious as to why he was staring.

"Stupid girl, un." She heard him mutter to himself and rolled her eyes. _Stupid blonde_, she thought in return. Her ears twitched as she heard him approach and from the corner of her eye she saw him take a seat next to her. All was silent for a few mere moments until Deidara sighed and tried to start a conversation with her.

"You're an artist, then, hm?" His azure pools -that still reminded Yin of the moon –glanced at her.

"I guess so," Yin shrugged, "I love artsy things and anything theatrical."

"And what about your ability with the shadows, un?"

"I can do art with them, yes. But I don't always. But I'm guessing you're an artist of sorts?"

"Of course I am, un," his eyes slightly narrowed, "my art is the best there is, un."

"You sound arrogant," Yin laughed. "You art is only the best when nobody can beat it." She saw him grimace and seeming to recall memories, a smirk spread across her lips. "What if it happens to be the worse?"

Oh, now that got her a death glare! Yin wanted to laugh at the look on his face. It was obvious to him by now she was trying to annoy him. At least, she hoped so.

Deidara grumbled something she couldn't catch, but she swore it had that bad 'b' word in it. With that he retreated away from her, hands twitching as he was tempted to hit her. Yin merely gave a small chuckle and laid back, watching the stars till her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Deadly Duo

Chapter 2

When morning rolled around, Yin was up bright and early. She had eaten a nice little breakfast as she –amused- watched her two "comrades" get up. It would be mere seconds before their bickering started. She wished she could just tape their mouths shut.

"Good morning, Tobi." She looked at Deidara and smirked, "good morning, sunshine. Did you wake up on the right side of the bed? Or are you still Mr. Grumpy Gills?" He did a good job at not acknowledging her but she guessed he was fuming inwardly. She grinned, deciding it was time to have a little fun.

Her eyes activating and turning a crimson hue, the shadows crept forward and toward the unsuspecting blonde. Yin had no intention of hurting him but she was so bored. She wanted something interesting to happen already! It wasn't much but apparently enough to piss him off, Yin prodded him with the shadow. In an instant Deidara had spun around and something white had flew from his hand. Yin hadn't the time to move before an explosion erupted and pushed her back. She was only able to put her arms up and protect her face. When she pulled her arms down and saw the look in his azure eye, it was on.

Yin jumped forward as she reached back and pulled out a kunai, landing down in a crouch and slashing upward at him. Of course she had expected him to avoid it. It was easy to not be hit by such a childish move. When he leaned back, Yin rammed all her weight into his stomach. At least, she tried to. His hands grasped shoulders as the two fell and he placed his feet on her stomach. Rolling backwards he threw Yin off, smirking in satisfaction as her back connected with a tree.

"Is that all you've got, Yin, un?"

"You wish," Yin rolled onto all fours and bared fangs at Deidara. Yin was no demon, but her fangs and claws looked demonic. Her clan in general was nicknamed "Demon clan" for their appearance, fighting style, and temper. It was too bad her clan was now only two people. Well…it had been only four in the first place. It had been her parents, she, and her younger sister. Now it was only she and her younger sibling. Yin growled and a sly smirk then crossed her lips.

Shadows shot up at the blonde and wrapped tightly about his body. Yin leapt forward, landing on two feet, and grabbed the flop of hair that covered one of his eyes. She realized there was a scope over that eye…pervert.

"How about I give you a haircut, pretty boy?" Yin held the kunai teasingly against the blonde strands. "You need it."

Deidara's teeth clenched, but he was no where near done. Yin was naïve as to what his ability really was. Out from the mouth on his hand crawled a clay centipede that crawled and wrapped itself around the female's body. He saw her eyes widen and he grinned maliciously at her.

"Katsu!" Yin had released him and jumped back as he yelled the word. The bomb exploded on command and dust flew up to shroud her from his line of vision. The shadows around him slackened slightly and Deidara sneered.

"That was too easy. I wonder if there's any of her left, hm?"

Just as he went to releasing himself of the shadows, they re-tightened around him. "!?"

"Oh, there's plenty of me left, Deidara-san," Yin's figure appeared as the dust cleared. She was not badly wounded –not bleeding- but she seemed to be panting a bit. She threw him a grin and let the shadows squeeze him. Yin was pleased to see a small wince cross his face.

"How did you escape, hm?" Deidara growled, thoroughly annoyed.

"Your 'art' is beatable," Yin mused, ignoring his question. "Meaning it's not the best." She chuckled.

"Why don't you just die already, un!?" Deidara snapped, trying to free himself of the shadows.

"I'll die if you kill me," Yin purred softly and toyed with a kunai. "I'm neither unbeatable nor immortal. Powerful, yes, but you're probably more powerful than I. If you really tried to kill me, I'll die. But you're not really trying, are you?"

Before he had a chance to answer there was a bright flash of light. The shadows released Deidara and Yin threw up her arms to protect her eyes.

"Thought you could get away, did you!? We weren't done yet!" Sorreh's voice was full of confidence as she brushed her red hair –which did well complimenting her tanned skin- back and her gold eyes sparkled. "You're ours!"

"Ugh, how annoying," Yin frowned at Sorreh. "You three are persistent. We let you have your lives, but now that you've come back that may not be the case."

"Oh, spare me," Sorreh rolled her eyes and bared her teeth at Yin. But she remained where she was, there was no attack…And where were the other two?

_Distraction,_ Yin spun around at the sound of an explosion. "Deidara!?"

"Stop standing around and _do_ something, un!" Deidara was in the sky atop a big clay bird. He glared down at her, one of his hands up and touching the scope on his left eye.

"Alright, alright," Yin rolled her coal eyes, spinning back to look where she last saw Sorreh. She had barely enough time to flip backward and avoid a chain from catching her. Yin crouched down on all fours again, growling. So she had a toy, did she?

"Ready to play, Miss Yin?" Sorreh smirked.

"I was born ready," Yin responded, smiling devilishly at her. The Izumi female's now crimson pools glimmered and shadows shot up behind the female, lashing out at her. But instead she moved them to cut the branch Sorreh was standing on. Then Yin sped forward, jumping onto two feet as a ball formed in her hand. Thrusting the hand forward she concentrated and let the shadow ball go, letting it explode.

"Hm," Deidara zoomed in on the shinobi called Mao. "Let's see here, un…" His hand reached into his clay bag, letting his hands lap up the wet, ready-to-be molded clay. The mouths chewed and formed just what he needed. Bombs, his art. A sly smirk crossed his face as he brought one of his hands out to reveal small clay spiders. He threw the bombs, watching as they expanded and their long legs wrapped around his victim. "Goodbye, hm."

Yin heard a screech of pain and turned her head. She saw a charred, bloodied body and purred. Blood…what a lovely sight!

"Mao!" Sorreh –who was panting- screamed, her eyes widening.

"Hm," Yin wrapped her shadows around the nearly dead body. "Buh-bye!" She made the shadows erupt into explosion.

"Mao!" Sorreh screamed again, staring blankly.

"Sorreh, retreat!" Yukito jumped forward and grabbed her. "There's nothing we can do!"

"But Mao…"

"He's dead!"

"No!" Sorreh whined, then her eyes darkened and she snarled. Turning her head as they ran she screamed, "this isn't over! We'll be back! And we'll kill you!" With that the two shinobi vanished.

"Well, that was eventful." Yin said, amused. It wasn't like this was her first death threat.

"Those people were scary!" Tobi seemed to just suddenly appear again.

"Where were you!?" Yin arched a brow at him.

"Hiding," Tobi replied.

"Ugh," Yin rolled her eyes as Deidara jumped down beside her.

"You know…" Tobi said as the trio started walking, "you two fight like an old married couple."

"Tobi, shut up," Yin rolled her eyes. Her ears twitched as she heard 'un' and she turned her head to look at Deidara. Apparently the two had said the same thing in unison.

"And you both think alike," Tobi's voice made it sound like he was amused and smiling. Both Yin and Deidara's came down on his head.

"Shut up!"

The trio continued their- Yin thought aimless- trekking until she came to see Kumogakure in the distance.

"Are you sure with your two's bickering its safe to go there?"

"We're just passing by, hm," Deidara replied.

Tobi was humming a tune to himself, almost skipping it seemed to Yin, and seemed to just be chipper. Though his attention span made him not notice the rock in front of him. The clumsy shinobi stumbled and ran straight into Yin, whom growled in annoyance. But instead of beating him, Yin tried to start a conversation.

"So…Tobi…tell me about another Akatsuki member."

"Eh?" Tobi blinked at her.

"Pick an Akatsuki member you know about and tell me about him. How about who my partner would've been if he hadn't died?" Yin arched a brow.

"Oh! Hidan? Well he was the newest one and he was very foul-mouthed, outspoken, and tempered. He would openly admit who he wanted to kill. Though he was smooth and sorta cool, too, I guess. He had a technique that made him immortal so he's not really dead. His head got cut off and it's under the Earth somewhere, I think. I just know his body isn't near it and can't get to it or something like that. He worshipped some God named "Jashin" or something like that."

"Really?" Yin smiled, then looked down and shook her head. "Well, then I'm glad he's gone."

"Why?" Tobi sounded puzzled.

"Because if he was still around I think I could fall in love with a guy like him," Yin looked at Tobi, still smiling.

"That **bitch**!" Sorreh screamed as she paced back and forth. "And that exploding bastard! They killed Mao!"

"Sorreh, calm down," Yukito murmured softly. "Mao is dead, we must carry on."

"We must get back at them! We must kill them! We must -"

"Sorreh!" Yukito's voice grew firm, "calm down! We will devise a plan and we will capture the two most dangerous ones. The other one we can easily get later, alright?" Yukito stood from his sitting position and walked over to Sorreh. His hand touched her shoulder, "I know Mao was your brother and he was my best friend. We won't let them get away with it."

"Yukito…" Sorreh gazed at the dark-haired man. "OK…let's plot."

"Yin is a shadow manipulator and the other uses clay explosives, so let's work with that."

"I say we pick Yin off and let him come to us," Sorreh's gold eyes darkened. "Don't you?"

"But would he care enough to follow?" Yukito arched a brow. "They don't seem to like each other."

"We'll wait a while and let them get close. Yin will eventually lighten up," Sorreh smirked.

"Do you think they will?" Yukito sounded skeptical.

"If not, we'll change our plan," Sorreh replied.

"…Alright, we'll do that," Yukito nodded.

"You'd really fall for Hidan?" Tobi blinked.

"Sounds hot," Yin chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Hidan wasn't all that, un," Deidara looked at the two, frowning. " A lot of us are so much better, un."

"Oh? Like yourself?" Yin arched a brow.

"Yeah, I'm way better, un," Deidara smirked.

_Self-centered egoist,_ Yin thought and rolled her eyes. Time to bring him down a few notches again. "Are you jealous, Dei-Dei?"

"Eh? Jealous over what, hm?" Deidara eyed her. What was she up to now?

"Over me saying I could love Hidan and not you," Yin purred. "'Cause I'm too good for you?"

"I'm too good for you, un," Deidara glared at her. "I'm not jealous over someone like you, un."

"Right," Yin smirked, her voice laced with sarcasm. "You know you want me, Dei-kun."

Deidara wasn't in the mood to start an argument with her. So he merely walked a bit more forward, looking elsewhere, and thought about something else. Stupid Izumi, but her ability was wonderful. How she respected his kind of art was fantastic. But he just couldn't like her. She just wasn't a likeable person. Also, the Akatsuki couldn't have such bonds. It just wasn't…Akatsuki behavior. Even if Yin could love Hidan, he wouldn't love her back. Even if she loved him…Deidara's eyes shifted slightly toward her. He would never be able to bring himself to love Izumi, Yin. And she would never love him.

"Hey, Deidara," Yin was suddenly beside him.

"What, hm?" Deidara grumbled. What did she want now?

"Akatsuki are after bijuu, right?" Yin blinked.

"Yes, Tobi and I already got ours and Kakuzu and Hidan already got yours, un."

"Tell me about when you caught yours and which one was it?"

Deidara sighed; he guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell her about it. He'd get to brag about his art, after all. So Deidara began to reminisce and told Yin the story about the capture of Sanbi.


	3. Grim Reaper

Chapter 3

_The land of Getsugakure no Sato, the Moon village. Night had overshadowed the land as thirteen year old Izumi, Yin stood outside the orphanage. Her thoughts were lingered elsewhere then on the true goal she now had decided on. Blank eyes gazed aimlessly out toward where the forever was just a few miles away._

_"Amy…" Yin murmured and closed her coal eyes. "Amy, I promise revenge."_

_A soft growl escaped her lips and she looked back at the old orphanage. Her home…the place that had raised her since she was a baby._

_"Go to __**HELL**__!" Yin's eyes turned an alluring crimson and instantly shadows in the orphanage exploded. A dark chuckle escaped her lips and she heard screams as the individuals inside burned and died. One even ran out –on fire- and reached out for Yin. But she fell to the ground, dead, and her fingertips were centimeters from brushing Yin's shoulder. It wasn't over yet, though, because Getsugakure was not gone. But it would be…it would be._

**Boom!**

The explosion snapped Yin awake and she leapt to her feet, baring her fangs and eyes full of alarm. There was a few moments silence before she heard chuckling.

"Deidara!"

"It's time to go, Yin, un," Deidara seemed to be grinning from ear to ear. He saw her death glare and held back another chuckle of satisfaction. "We've no time to sleep in, Yin, un."

"Sure, sure," Yin hopped to her feet, "how about we have a chat later, Dei?"

"Eh?"

"Without Tobi, just a talk," Yin arched a brow. "You know…" A chance to get away from Tobi? How could he pass the chance?

"Um, sure, un?" Deidara seemed puzzled by Yin right now. How amusing.

"It's a date, then," Yin smiled.

"Huh!?" Deidara stared at her, " a date, un?"

"No! Not really a date-_date_!" Yin said quickly. An actual date with him would be…weird. "It was just using an expression, Deidara!" Perv…

"Oh…alright then, un…" Deidara still seemed uncertain. What was Yin up to? But then again a chance to get away was a bit of a pleasing thought even though Yin would be there, too. But maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing after all…? Or, it could just be the worst disaster ever…

"Hey Tobi!" Yin purred that evening and held up their three canteens. "Water, please! There's a stream just a few miles down."

"Why does Tobi have to go get the water?" Tobi sounded like he was whining. "Can't one of you do it? Tobi did it last time! Tobi is tired!"

"Is Tobi a good boy?" Yin asked, arching a brow.

"Yes! Tobi is a good boy," Tobi chirped.

"Does Tobi like his neck? Is he particularly fond of it?" Yin smirked, "because it's going to be broken if you don't go get water. Now go!" She threw the canteens at him, "and **don't** be quick about it."

"OK, OK!" Tobi took the canteens, running but then remembering what Yin had said. He slowed his pace to a walk and started to move painfully slow toward the stream which was miles away.

"Annoying little…" Yin grumbled and turned to Deidara, "and that is how you get rid of a pest. Thank you." She bowed.

"Should've just blown him up, un," Deidara criticized.

"Whatever," Yin rolled her eyes, grabbing his wrist and dragging the blonde. "C'mon, before he comes back!"

"Where are we going, hmm?" Deidara questioned, arching a brow at her.

"Somewhere Tobi won't find us anytime soon," Yin responded, smiling at him.

"Which is, hmm?" Deidara sighed, having wanted a specific answer. He rolled his eyes, stupid Izumi.

"Somewhere in the woods." That answer annoyed him…A more specific one would've been nice but Deidara wondered if Yin even knew where she was going. Probably not…oh joy…he was going to get lost in the woods with Izumi, Yin. How had she talked him into this again?

"We'll stop here," Yin purred, stopping and plopping down in a clearing. "C'mon, sit!" She pulled the blonde artist down-much to his displeasure because he knows how to sit thank you very much- beside her. "Let's eat! I brought your favorite, bakudan."

"H-how did you know that was my favorite, un?" Deidara was slightly taken aback as she pulled two bowels of bakudan from her cloak. He had never told her this information! Great, was she a mind reader now, too? Or just an all out stalker?

"I guessed, since bakudan means 'bomb' and I also asked Tobi. Now we'll be the ones to have food –since we haven't the chance to eat at all today- while Tobi starves. Sounds nice, eh?" Yin purred, taking her chopsticks and breaking them apart, "itadakimasu!" She began to eat her meal.

_Go figure, hmm,_ Deidara thought and sighed, "How did you get this, un?"

"I made it," Yin responded. Deidara was afraid to eat it suddenly. Who knows what Izumi, Yin had done to it?

"Hey, don't give that look," Yin frowned, "it's perfectly safe, I promise. I wasn't in the mood to poison you today."

"Right, un," Deidara muttered sarcastically, yet he began to eat as well. It actually wasn't that bad, though Deidara wouldn't admit it. Yin did a pretty good job at cooking. It would be fun to rub this in Tobi's face, too. Maybe he should save some t mess with him for later?

"So…" Yin had set her bowel down and looked over at him. Reaching out, Yin grabbed one of his wrists. Pulling the hand toward her, she flipped it over to see the mouth. "These are what you use to fight? I never really noticed them before up till around now. How do they work?"

"They chew the clay, mold it, and infuse them with chakra, un," Deidara responded as he watched her inspect the palm of his hand.

"Then you just activate them and they go 'boom', right?" Yin asked and Deidara nodded. "Interesting, it's very unique. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Hm," Deidara merely responded, eating now with only one hand. He waited for Yin to let go of his hand but it didn't seem like she was going to do so. So he decided to make her let go. As she pulled the hand close to her face, he let the mouth open, the tongue come out, and let the tongue lick her face.

". . ." was all Yin could say, her eyes widened in shock. She didn't know if she should be disgusted or not. She heard Deidara give a small chuckle, but she quickly cut it off by licking his hand.

"Hey, un!" Deidara jerked his hand away from her grip, giving her a small scowl.

"Well, it licked me first," Yin smiled innocently at him, "one could only assume it wanted a response." Yin chuckled as he mumbled something inaudible. "Anyways, what is your view on art?"

"Hm? My view on art, un?" Deidara blinked, and then smirked. "Art is a bang! That's my view on art, un."

"Really? Hm…I could agree on that." Yin gave a casual flick of her wrist, "pop art is dead, anyways. I'm guessing your art is super flat?"

"Yeah, I consider it that…hmm." Deidara murmured, thinking to himself. He had said the same thing time and time again. Pop art was dead. He looked up at the sky as it began to grow dark. Since when had Izumi, Yin become tolerable?

The sky was dark except for the stars that twinkled brightly in the sky. Both of them had quieted and now merely watched in silence. The stars were sort of nice; no wonder Yin watched them so often. Though they were a little too calming for his taste.

"Hey…" Yin suddenly spoke up and looked at him, "I wonder where Tobi is."

"Probably lost, un," Deidara responded, somewhat absent in his own thoughts. How was Yin being tolerable tonight? Did she really have that quality called, oh, I don't know, self-restraint? Or was she just setting him up for something? His azure eye that was visible shifted toward her. She was lying on the ground, relaxed. If she was setting him up for something, then what was it?

"When I downed your art before…" Yin paused, where was she getting at? Was she finally springing her trap? "You seemed to daze off for a moment or two. What was that about?"

"Nothing, hmm," his reply was slightly curt. "Just something that happened before, un."

"With Uchiha, Itachi?" Yin arched a brow.

"…" How did she know that?

"I heard you muttering in your sleep," Yin answered his question. Oh great…she was watching him sleep. She really was a stalker. "You really don't like him, do you?"

"I don't like the Uchiha, hmm" Deidara merely grumbled.

"Because Itachi beat your art once, didn't he?" Yin murmured and all was silent. She nodded once to herself and closed her eyes. "From what I've heard…I don't like the Uchiha, either. They sound…ignorant. But anyways…" She opened her eyes and looked at Deidara, "I think you could beat him. Maybe not back then, but now you could surely blow up Uchiha, Itachi to pieces. Your art may not be the best…" she smirked, "but it's one of them. If you beat him, it would be supreme."

"You really think I could beat Uchiha, Itachi, un?" Deidara gave Yin a skeptical look. Why the sudden encouragement?

"Of course," Yin laughed, "I'm positive!"

"Hmm…" Deidara looked away from her, ahead. Yin was suddenly encouraging him now? What was with her? Was she a hot-head when the sun was out and when the stars came did they cool her? What a strange….strange….woman, but she was very supportive of his gift, very interested. Deidara couldn't remember many with much interest in him less they wanted a job done.

"I say you have a re-match with him one day," Yin had sat up and her coal eyes sparkled. "I'd love to watch it."

"Maybe, un," Deidara mumbled, still confused by her. He didn't think he'd ever understand Yin. Could anyone? Maybe she was just too confusing for it. "You know, you're a real work of art, un."

"Hm?" Yin arched a brow at him.

"I don't understand you, Yin. I don't think anyone can, un. You're so complicated. One minute you act one way then another. You're an unpredictable piece of art, un."

"Shall I take that as a compliment?"

"Personally, it annoys me, hmm. But you may if you want to, hmm."

"Then I will," Yin replied, scooting over to him. "Thanks for the compliment, blondie." He rolled his eyes and her own sparkled with amusement.

"I could never love you, hmm," he muttered.

"Then don't love me, appreciate me. I am a work of art, no? You said it yourself and you appreciate art even if you disagree with it, do you not?" Yin purred, "And I'll appreciate you."

The two were quiet and Yin was smiling at him. The silence seemed to be their secret agreement with each other. They would appreciate each other…and that was it.

"I found you! Finally! Why'd you run off like that!?" Tobi popped out of seemingly nowhere, startling them both.

"**TOBI!**" Both of them yelled in anger, smacking the orange-masked member of Akatsuki.

"Ow! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi whimpered, "Tobi filled the canteens!"

"Annoying little…" Deidara's voice trailed off into grumbles. "Since Tobi is back, why don't we continue now, hmm? Since we've eaten…"

"You two ate!? Not fair," Tobi looked ready to pout.

"The quicker we move, the quicker we can get you food, Tobi," Yin said quickly, not wanting to see a pouting Tobi.

"Oh! That's right! Let's go!" Tobi sped off.

"Wait," Yin caught Deidara's arm before he followed after. He looked back at her and she smiled softly, speaking quietly to him. "Hey…it was fun."

The two watched each other silently for a moment, and then followed after Tobi.

The next evening the three came to a place with torches. Yin wasn't sure what was going on but was sure she'd get an explanation.

"This is where we'll be going to the Akatsuki meeting, hmm," Deidara explained. "You know how to do the projection technique, right, hmm?"

"Erm," Yin thought back, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I remember."

With that the three entered the Akatsuki meeting. Pein was discussing something that Yin didn't bother to listen to. Instead, she instantly went to watching where Itachi was. Looking at his projection, Yin was thinking he wasn't too intimidating. He actually looked sort of weird to her.

"Is there a reason you're staring?" Yin blinked as he actually spoke to her. Oh, so Mr. High and Mighty actually cared enough to speak to her. The one below him? The 'dirt'? Yin was tempted to growl at him, but she stopped herself.

"Just looking, observing, so sue me," Yin's voice was dripping with false innocence. "You're Uchiha, Itachi, right? How strong are you really?" No response. _Nice guy,_ Yin rolled her eyes.

"Yin…"

The sound of her name drew her attention away from the Uchiha. "Yes?" She looked at Pein.

"You may have yourself a partner…very soon." Pein watched her, "meeting dismissed."

"So, what do you think of the newest member of Akatsuki, Itachi-san? A fiery one, isn't she? Didn't sound all too friendly toward you," Kisame chuckled as the two came from their trance.

"She's like Deidara. She won't last long," Itachi replied, standing. "The only partner she's going to receive is the Grim Reaper."


	4. Getsugakure's Demon

Chapter 4

Otogakure was the village closest to them now. Yin stretched, her eyes sparkling. It had been a few weeks- almost a month- since the death of the shinobi Mao. The Izumi was unusually cheery today, a light bounce in her step. Today was going to be a good day, she could tell. With a light grin, she looked ahead to spot someone in the distance. Coming to a halt, Yin blinked and frowned a bit at the figure. Who was it? Looking closer, Yin picked out some noticeable details. Raven-hair, about 5' 6", average weight, female, pale skin to compliment her dark hair…oh! Yin smirked as she came to realize just who she was looking at. Izumi, Evil, her sister who was a mere year younger then she. Also the only other living Izumi since their parents died, how sad.

"Hey! Evil-chan!"

The woman turned and Yin noted the bundle she held in her arms. Her coal eyes slightly widened, and then she was suddenly breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my! What do we have here? My little sis already has a baby!?"

"Yin," Evil growled, her dark eyes narrowing. She pulled the bundle closer to her as if she were being protective of the child. "Go away, I already have enough trouble!"

"Aw, did Evil not want her baby?" Yin cooed, "That's a shame. Going to dump it off somewhere to die?"

"He's going to live with his father," Evil muttered darkly in a matter-of-fact tone as well as unhappily. "So I must be on my way now. His father will want to meet his …er…son."

"That's what you get for being a slut, Evil. You should be more careful," Yin sneered. "Sleeping around so profusely like you do never ends right."

"Shut up, Yin!" Evil snarled, baring her fangs at the older woman. "I don't need a fucking lecture from the likes of you!" Evil's fangs remained threateningly bared at Yin, but then she noticed the other two lingering behind her. The black and red cloaks on all three of them…since when had Yin joined Akatsuki? Evil snorted and then sighed as she realized she really had no time for this. She had to get Kira to Haru as soon as she possibly could. The sooner she got rid of her 'son' the better because the burden would finally not be her's. Rolling her eyes at the three, she slowly backed away.

"We'll meet again, Izumi, Yin. Just you wait! We'll meet again, I swear to it!" With that the raven-haired female turned and fled with the baby wrapped securely in her arms.

"So…who was that?" Tobi asked as Yin held a look of satisfaction upon her features.

"My sister, Izumi, Evil…she's been a big slut since she was 14. She'll basically sleep with anyone just for the pleasure of it all. I knew her sleeping around and whorish actions would backfire on her one day. Look at what she had with her, her son. Evil doesn't like kids, she'll probably dump him on his father and never come back," Yin shrugged, and then yawned. "Actually…I want to see this."

Yin didn't know why, but she had ended up following Evil. Something told her that she'd like what she saw. Yin found out by her eavesdropping that the father of the baby was named Haru. The poor sap, he just hadn't know what he was getting into. He was actually sort of attractive –well, not to Yin but to others he might be- with amber eyes and dark hair that matched her own and Evil's. Things had gotten interesting between the two, being a bit friendly at first and then ending with Haru yelling at Evil, whom retreated to his bedroom where their son had been placed.

"I don't want to be just the woman who gave birth to you," Evil had sobbed, stroking her newborn's small turf of black hair. "I want to be something to you, but what can I do? There's no way I'd ever be able to really love you. I'm scared, Kira, I'm so scared…what if the day comes you say 'I love you' to me? How can I respond? If I told you I loved you, too, then I'd be lying. I'm so sorry, Kira…I just can't love children…"

Yin was highly amused by the woman, shaking her head at her. Boy was Evil just a mess right now. She was messed up! Yin wanted to laugh in her face for being such an irresponsible fool! But instead she scooted away from the window and went back to the kitchen to spy on Haru. The man's amber eyes seemed to hold some distress in them as he ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Hmm…" Yin mused to herself, thinking on what she had seen so far between the two. Then she slowly nodded to herself, "yes…they will fall in love with each other. They will eventually marry each other; maybe it will lead Evil to happiness. Maybe not." A soft, dark chuckle escaped her soft, pale lips as she looked back at Haru.

"Evil?" Haru stood from where he was sitting in the kitchen, heading for his bedroom. "…Evil?"

Yin knew he'd catch her crying and maybe he'd feel a little sorry for her. It wasn't like Yin cared as she walked away because she had other things to think about. She had to catch up to Deidara and Tobi.

**2 Months Later**

Sorreh stood in a tree, glaring out at the Akatsuki trio as hatred spread through every fiber of her being. Her gold eyes were narrowed in disgust at them. Stupid Akatsuki! How dare they think they could get away with what they'd done? But it seemed like she had ended up being right after all. While they seemed to still get on each other's nerves a lot, Yin had lightened up. They were getting along a lot better then they used to. It was time! She turned, jumping from branch to branch quietly. It was finally time! Sorreh was burning for revenge!

"Yukito!" Sorreh called and dropped down beside the male. "It's finally time! We must capture Yin now!"

"Are you sure, Sorreh?" Yukito frowned a bit at her, feeling unsure. Sorreh had been spying the whole time and she was pretty itching for revenge. He didn't want the two to make a clumsy mistake because of her. "How close are they really, Sorreh?"

"Oh, just partnership," Sorreh responded, "but she's a fellow artist. They both respect each other."

"Enough to go after her?" Yukito still didn't sound convinced. Was Sorreh being too rash?

"Yes! I'm positive! Let's strike now!" Sorreh crossed her arms. "Let's get ready!"

"…Alright, if you're sure," Yukito nodded, "let's go."

The two took off, their plan set into action.

Yin was not in a happy mood today because she was irritated by having the two around her 24/7. Also, something embarrassing had happened the night before. Yin recalled it, her cheeks turning a dark crimson as she did. She should've killed him for what he'd done…

_Yin stood in the lake, naked, staring up at the night sky. It felt so nice to take a bath! She was halfway exposed and halfway covered by the shining water. The lake was so lovely with the pelt of stars shinning down on it. The light reflected on her pale skin, making her look like a ghost in contrast to the dark surrounding around her. Yin cupped her hands and captured the beautiful water, lifting it and letting it run down her body. She gave a sound of relief and relaxed her muscles. Bathing was always a nice time of calming. Yin was very calm, until she heard the snap of a branch. This caused her some alarm and she turned her head. _

"_Hello…?" _

_There was no response and Yin frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Who the hell was watching her? Her eyes slightly narrowed and she turned her head to spot someone. A blonde…Deidara!?_

_"W-what're you doing!?" Yin stared at him, her whole face turning a dark crimson. "Are you watching me, you pervert?!" He actually looked rather surprised to see that she was there. Yin dipped herself in the water, "don't stare! I don't care if you knew I was here or not, go! Go now!" He didn't even have time to respond to her or anything, her shadows shot out and struck at his feet. "Get Deidara! Get!" She chased him away from the lake with her shadows, then quickly finished her bathing and left the pretty lake._

That was one of the things and also Yin was just not the type to be too social like Tobi. She felt the urge to wander off, but would they let her? Yin sulked and sighed, she wanted to get away! She'd do anything to have some alone time! Yin closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths. She had to calm down, she had to calm down, she had to…Yin suddenly felt herself stumble over someone.

"Watch it!" The irritated Izumi snapped, glaring at who she had tripped over. It happened to be Deidara, but that didn't stop her. Yin bristled and gave a low growl of warning.

"You were the one who ran into me, hmm!" Deidara protested, frowning at Yin.

"Just watch where you're going," Yin hissed, flexing her claws.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, hmm!?" Deidara snapped back.

"Don't blame me for your mistake!" Yin's eyes narrowed.

"You're the one blaming me, hmm!" Deidara's azure eyes narrowed. Yin was being very uptight and snippy today. He wondered if Tobi put bees in her panties this morning –Tobi actually sounded like the kind of person to do that. "What's your problem today, hmm?"

Yin sighed, "I don't like being surrounded by others 24/7…I need time to myself." She closed her eyes and let loose a breath. "I'm sorry…" She cringed, hating to apologize to others. "I'm going to go off on my own for a while. I'll be back in a half-hour or so." With that the Izumi female vanished in the shadows.

"Sweet, she's alone," Sorreh murmured as the two shinobi located the trio, then Yin's disappearance. From where they were, they saw Yin appear a few minutes away. "This is going to be easy!"

"Maybe," Yukito shrugged, "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," Sorreh said in a mocking tone, remembering Yin had said the exact same thing to her.

The two set the plan into motion, heading for Yin's location. Sorreh's veins pumped with adrenaline because she knew she was facing Yin first. But the Izumi was distracted in her thoughts, this would be easy. Preparing the chains, Sorreh built up her energy. She had to be fast! Speeding ahead but still in a dead silence as she did, Sorreh ended up to the right of Yin. Observing her, she noticed Yin was gone. Her eyes were blank and clouded with thought.

Sorreh smirked, "easy. Ok, here we go!"

Before Yin had known it, Sorreh had launched a chain out and wrapped it around her. Yin let out a screech of surprise and Sorreh quickly threw another and another, wrapping Yin's body in them. She saw Yin's eyes turn crimson and heard the female snarl. She began to thrash around, shadows lifting up and attacking the chains.

"Hurry, Yukito! Before she escapes!" They'd both probably die if she did…

Yukito jumped from his hiding spot, his hand glowing blue with chakra. Ignoring the shadows as they tore into him, he slammed his palm on Yin's forehead, forcing chakra into her mind. The Izumi let out another screech, this one filled with pain. Her eyes went wide and slowly faded back to coal. The shadows vanished and Yin slumped, Getsugakure's Demon was captured.


	5. I'm Sorry

Chapter 5

It was morning and Yin had still not returned. Needless to say, Deidara was very unhappy about this. Had she ran away? If she had the two would have to track her down and kill her. What a waste!

"Pein needs to do a better job of choosing our members, un." He muttered, shaking his head and sighing. Pity, he actually thought the Izumi female would stick around. They had waited and waited so they might as well not give her anymore head starts.

"Aw, is Deidara-sempai worried?" Tobi teased, watching the exploding artist. "I don't think Yin would like that. She'd probably insult you for it. Call you worry wart or something." The orange-masked Akatsuki chuckled, "too bad we'll have to kill her if she ran away. She was pretty cool." He was unaware just how many buttons he was actually pushing.

"Tobi…" Deidara's voice was dark; he turned and glared, "**shut up**, hmm." He knew Tobi wouldn't so he was already reaching into his clay bag in preparation. Tobi was seriously going to regret opening his mouth again.

"But isn't it true, sempai?" Tobi tilted his head. "We'll have to kill her, right? The only way out of Akatsuki is death. It's sad, though! She was quite a woman, eh, sempai? Really enjoyed your art!"

Deidara didn't respond with words, instead he threw some clay creatures at Tobi and made them explode upon him. He heard Tobi yelp in surprise and shook his head at him. There was no time to listen to Tobi's stupidity, he had things to do. The bombs should've been a clue enough for him to shut up, too.

"Stay here, Tobi, I'll be back, un."

"Where you goin, sempai?" Tobi tilted his head, "going to find Yin? Tell her I said hi!" He waved, and then cheerfully took a place below a tree. "Tobi will catch some z's!"

"Whatever, un," Deidara muttered and then went off to find the alleged traitor. It didn't take him long since he was on foot to find clues of Yin. The woman hadn't cared to hide which way she was going. A good sign? Or just clumsiness? No, Yin wasn't clumsy, she was just arrogant. So it could've been a sign of her arrogance. Deidara wished Yin didn't have to be so difficult! Why did everything become so _troublesome_ –a word Deidara heard Yin say often- with her!? Such an annoying woman…Yet he didn't see her the type to run away. She hadn't shown any indication of it except for wanting to be alone for a while. Everyone needed time to themselves at one point or another. So where the hell was she?

"I should wring her neck when I find her, hmm." He thought about it and actually felt like he would. Looking down at the ground as he thought about it, something caught his attention. Drag marks in the dirt? Stopping he inspected them closely and realized they were pretty fresh. Deidara also spotted blood spatters surrounding the marks and he frowned a bit.

"What did you get yourself into now, un?"

"Ugh," Yin slowly opened her eyes and winced at the morning light. Wait, morning!?

_Shit, Deidara is going to kill me! Where am I, anyways? _Yin sighed as she thought about it and tried to remember. Trying to move her arms she heard the clang of chains and felt restraint. Looking down she realized her whole body was covered in the chains and wrapped around a tree. Her eyes slightly widened _what the hell?_

"Finally got you, Yin. Now comes the revenge!" The voice caused Yin to look up and spot the kunoichi Sorreh standing a mere few feet away from her. Yin growled because seriously, this was getting annoying. It was ridiculous! Why couldn't she just leave her alone? Oh, she had definitely set her death wish for bothering her. If she got out of this, of course. Oh, Deidara was going to be so pissed! He was going to think she ran away! Sorreh was so going to pay for this dearly.

"Oh, Yin, revenge is so sweet," Sorreh purred, touching the marking on Yin's left cheek. "Such a unique marking, wonder how you got it…"

"It's the blood of someone who pissed me off," Yin smirked and flashed her fangs.

"Interesting," Sorreh's eyes sparkled, "too bad you'll never be able to tell that story again." Sorreh stepped back to let Yukito step forward and speak.

"You will answer our questions, Yin, and we will let you go," Yukito spoke calmly.

"Bull," Yin spat in response, "even if I told you anything you'd kill me. I killed one of your own and that's unacceptable, isn't it? Also seeing I betrayed the village you're still loyal. I'm not talking."

"Tell us about the Akatsuki, Yin."

"Go to hell," Yin growled, "didn't you hear me or are you deaf? I'm not betraying my organization." _The only family I have now…_

"Are you so sure?" Yukito's hand was covered in chakra yet again. He placed it on her forehead, "then you will suffer."

Yin felt pain and winced, shuddering as it slowly intensified. "I won't talk." She was stubborn enough, Yin was confident she could get through this.

"Spill any valuable information you have, Izumi, Yin. Then I will stop this and you will not have to suffer as much." Yukito was going to push her as far as she could go. It would be a slow process but eventually she'd be at her breaking point for pain.

"No!" Yin snarled, but gasped as the pain grew even worse. Trying to squirm free of his grip she felt that her right arm had been disabled. "!?" What ability! He could cut off her brain from commanding her body parts!

"Speak Yin."

"N-no," Yin managed through her teeth, growling at him. Soon her left arm was gone and no longer with feeling. "I'm not betraying my…friends…" Was that even true? Were they really her friends? Thinking back, Yin frowned softly.

_Deidara…Tobi…have you really become my friends?_

"_It's bad to make bonds, Tobi." Yin yawned and stretched herself as the two went to get some water. "Don't do it, it'll only hold you back." Her coal eyes shifted toward him, "and in the end it'll kill you. This is why I refuse to make bonds…"_

She had told that to Tobi before…but was she being a hypocrite now? She had just called them her friends right now and that was a bond. So maybe she was a hypocrite. She closed her eyes tightly and held back a scream of pure agony. Her right leg's function had just died and soon after followed her left.

"Screw you…" She hissed, shutting her eyes even tighter and whining softly. The pain was becoming so unbearable but she wouldn't give. Yin let out a growl of stubborn frustration. She wouldn't give! She wouldn't give! But it was hurting badly, Yin could hardly breathe. She wanted to scream, she wanted to scream her head off so badly. But Yin couldn't scream…she couldn't show them the pain. A loud gasp escaped her as it became even more agonizing and she had to bite her lip to hold herself back. It was only getting worse and worse, Yin thought she might actually die. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, the whole world went black…

"Aw, I think you killed her, Yukito. Now we can't lure the other one with her," Sorreh pouted and crossed her arms. "And we got nothing out of her!"

"Oh well…that's out of the way. I guess since she's dead we'll just pursue the other one later," Yukito shrugged as Sorreh got her chains, letting the body drop to the ground.

"Off we go!" Sorreh chirped, skipping off. Finally! Mao's death was almost fully avenged! The explosive bastard was the only one left! Soon! Soon…

Deidara had watched the whole episode. Now his gaze lay on the unmoving Izumi female he had come to know as Yin. Was she dead? He waited till the 2 shinobi were well gone before he allowed himself to approach her. Her body had stilled not moved yet and it only supported the fact she was possibly deceased. Deidara actually felt a little sad-just a little. It would be a shame if the female was really dead. Though she so easily annoyed him she had her moments where she wasn't so bad. He looked down at Yin-or was it her corpse?- and knelt down beside her.

"Look at you; you're a mess, hmm." He chuckled a bit and reached out to take her hand, flipping it over to show her wrist. Deidara put two fingers against her pale, cool skin on the spot where he would feel her heartbeat-if she still had one. He felt for it and waited for the final decision. Was Yin dead or alive? Feeling at first he thought that he felt nothing but eventual faint thumps against his fingers told him otherwise. So…Yin was alive. Was he relieved about this or not? That this strange piece of art had survived? He wasn't sure, really.

Suddenly the body that had once been still convulsed. Looking at her face he found himself slightly taken aback. Yin looked so different when she was sleeping! That foul temper and dark, wild look was completely wiped off her face. She looked serene and untainted by the world like a…what could he say to describe it? An 'angel'? Though Yin was a complete opposite of an angel, she was a demon. A cruel, explosive, and temperamental demon trapped in the body of a woman. No, not trapped, Yin just plain _was _a demon in general. So how was it possible for Izumi, Yin to look like an angel when she slept? Why did he care to debate on this again?

"What're you doing?" Yin's voice growled and the look was gone in an instant. She was back to looking like her old self again. What a pity.

"Checking to see if you're still alive, un."

"Isn't it obvious? If I wasn't I wouldn't be talking to you now." Yep, Yin was alive…and as stubborn as ever. Even after getting her mind scrambled she still had the ability to act like a bitch.

"What about when you were unconscious, un?"

"I was breathing, wasn't I?" Yin snatched her wrist away and rubbed where he had been touching it. "Why are you here?"

"You disappeared, obviously, un." Deidara rolled his eyes, "if you had run off, I'd have to track you down and kill you, hmm."

Yin huffed and crossed her arms, then winced as the scent of blood hit her nose. "Am I bleeding…?"

"Yeah, pretty badly, hmm," Deidara reached out and lifted her in his arms.

"Hey!" Yin yelled in surprise, squirming as best she could despite the pain, "let me go, bastard! I can walk on my own two feet!"

Deidara ignored her protests and began to head back, even ignoring when she dared to hit him. It wasn't like they hurt much anyways. Yin just didn't realize how bad she was hurt and Deidara even thought it possible that she was delirious. There were wounds all over her arms and legs and they were bleeding pretty heavily. That technique was something, though nothing compared to his art. Not only did it destroy you mentally but physically, too. Deidara would have to keep these pieces of advice in his mind.

"Oh, Yin, by the way…Tobi says 'hi', hmm."

"**Ow! **That **hurt!**" Yin growled angrily as a bandage was tightened around her arm. "Can't be gentler? **Hey!**"

"Can you be any more of a whiner, hmm!?" Deidara snapped. The two growled at each other. This was one of those times that they pissed each other off.

"Can't you be a better healer!?" Yin retorted and huffed. "You're really bad at this, you know? Every single bandage so far has hurt."

"I don't generally baby people, hmm," Deidara responded, tightening another bandage.

"**OW!**" Yin growled at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Stop being such a wuss, un," Deidara sighed a bit. "You're making this difficult, Yin. You know it doesn't hurt that bad, un."

"I don't need babying," Yin hissed, "not from you, especially."

"Do you want to do this yourself?" Deidara eyed her, "I don't have to do this, hmm."

Yin glared at him for a few minutes, then huffed and looked away. Her tensed muscles relaxed and her eyes closed. When he went back to bandaging her Yin spoke not a soul. Her time of being difficult for now was over. She would be a good girl and keep her mouth shut. But really, he wasn't very good at this. Yin would wince every now and then to show her displeasure. But it seemed like he didn't notice it because he didn't lighten up. If anything his touch became harder and Yin grimaced unhappily at this.

"Hey Yin!" Tobi literally rolled over to her and sat beside her. "Yin! Yin!"

The Izumi tried to ignore him, a big mistake on her part.

"Yin! Yin! Are you asleep? You don't look it. Yin, wake up!" He shook her arm.

"Ouch, Tobi!" Yin growled and opened her eyes. She wasn't too happy about Tobi's touching of her bandage wounds. "Yes, Tobi? What do you want?"

"You're hurt pretty bad, Yin," Tobi stated.

"Thank you captain obvious," Yin replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Tobi's mask was emotionless but she saw a smile in her mind. It was rather weird seeing his emotions in her head since Yin hadn't a clue what he looked like.

"Anything else?" Yin rolled her eyes at him. "Something relevant?"

"You really got your butt kicked by two very weak shinobi. Isn't your pride hurt?" Tobi asked and tilted her head to the right. "Mine would be, yep."

Yin's eye twitched and she just stared at Tobi. If she wasn't in pain from Deidara's crappy bandaging skills she'd slap him silly.

"Soooo?" Tobi persisted, "are you?"

"What?" Yin grumbled.

"Hurt? Your pride?" Tobi sounded like he had…giggled…that was disturbing.

"Tobi…will you…**shut up!**" Yin's voice escalated into a yell. Despite the pain that ripped through her arm, Yin lashed out at him.

"Gah!" Tobi rolled away and jumped to his feet. "Tobi is sorry, Yin! Tobi is a good boy!"

Yin glared at him, then slowly let out a sigh. "Sorry Tobi…" He was an idiot, she couldn't blame him.

"It's alright, Yin-san," Tobi plopped down beside her. He looked at the fire that had been built by Deidara.

Yin actually felt her lips twitch into a small smile, "thanks Tobi…" He wasn't so bad once you got past the annoying part of him. He was such a child…he didn't belong in Akatsuki. Akatsuki were for a serious person so why was Tobi here? What had drawn Tobi here? Yin watched the orange-masked member, and then looked at the flames of fire…

A week later marked the death day of Yukito and Sorreh. The trio had grown annoyed by their constant troubles. So a week later from the day of Yin's attack, Deidara and Tobi faced them. Yin had tried to but had been told to merely observe. Watching the duo work together was fun. Their differences set aside when they fought together and it seemed so flawless and perfect for them to fight together. It made Yin wonder what kind of partner Tobi would be with her. She remembered Pein's words…that she would have a partner soon. The words had made her shudder.

"It's time to die, un," Deidara had said when the two had yet again launched an attack. Both the shinobi –though Sorreh was the only one who showed it- had been angered to find Yin alive. Yin had thrown Sorreh a smirk of victory. Both of them were going to die. It was true, too. Yukito had been killed firth rather easily. Sorreh had been harder, a stubborn kunoichi she was. But eventually, she had been killed…by Tobi at that. Yin didn't know he had it in him to kill someone. But Yin was glad it was over. It was all over…or was it? Was it really over? Or just the beginning?


	6. The Demolition Lovers

Chapter 6

A month later on their way back through Otogakure Yin decided to check on Evil. She didn't know why but something compelled her to do so. Something told her it was time to settle the hatred. She wouldn't have left Oto, Yin knew. She was still with what's his name because Yin had been right. Evil was falling in love with him. Yin actually wished her good luck with her love. Maybe –just maybe- Evil would end up with a good life.

"Hello…?" Haru had ended up answering.

"Is Evil here?" Yin asked politely and smiled.

"Evil?" Haru watched Yin, seeing her cloak and slashed headband. What did an Akatsuki want with Evil? He looked back toward the living room where Evil held little Kira in her lap. The woman was gazing at him questioningly while Kira was reaching for her hair. The three month boy was growing so fast, it was amazing. "What do you want Evil for?" He looked back at Yin.

"To settle our differences," Yin responded. "To set things straight, she is my sister after all." She eyed Haru, waiting expectantly for him to let her in. There seemed to be a look of reluctance on his face. Yin rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"Hey!" Haru growled but Yin ignored him and walked quickly into the living room.

"Yin!" Evil snarled, pulling Kira -who persistently was reaching for his mother's hair- close to her. "Get away, Yin!" Kira turned his attention to the intruder.

"Hello Evil," Yin stopped a few feet from the chair Evil was sitting in. "I've just come to talk with you. I want to know why you hate me so. You were the one not abandoned and loved, you were the one who became a successful kunoichi, and yet you hate me when I should hate you. So why, Evil?"

"Get out, Yin," Evil growled and Yin noticed Haru stand close to the female. The three looked like a family right now.

"I didn't get happiness like you," Yin refused to leave just yet. "So why do you blame me for our parents death?"

"You're all they ever talked about!" Evil yelled, eyes flaring with fury, "they didn't care about me! They wanted you! They dumped you to save your life and then they died because of you! It's your entire fault!"

"But how's it my fault!? I didn't ask to be born and I didn't ask them to die for me!" Yin shot back, baring her fangs. "If I it were my choice I wouldn't have let this happen but it wasn't! It was their choice! They doomed themselves! So don't blame their shit on **me!**" Her harsh tone made Evil cower a bit and her grip on Kira tightened. Haru was still, watching the two as they quarreled.

"Leave, Yin," Evil growled lowly, "just **LEAVE!**"

Yin gazed at Evil's son -dark hair and miss-matched eyes- and felt strange. That boy was her nephew. Yin had more family now…She closed her eyes, sighing. This would be the last time she'd probably ever see him.

"What's his name?" She asked quietly.

"Huh?" Evil blinked.

"Your son," Yin opened her eyes and gazed at him. "What's his name?"

"…Kira," Evil responded quietly.

_Dark,_ Yin thought and nodded, "a fitting name. Good luck to you, Kira, and good luck to you and your family, Evil." She backed away, and then turned and walked away without another sound.

"Look!" Tobi pointed to the bird in the sky. It swooped low and released something from its talons. Tobi caught the small piece of paper and opened it, "oh! Tobi wants to read it!" He looked closely at the paper and Yin wondered if he even knew how to read. "OH!" Tobi sounded excited and he began to bounce up and down. "Oh! Oh!"

"What is it, Tobi, hmm?" Deidara asked waiting and crossing his arms. He was waiting for the childish man to calm down. What was so exciting about the note? His eyes shifted and caught Yin's questioning gaze for a mere moment before he looked ahead again.

"Sasuke of Konohagakure no Sato is around here!" Tobi chirped and both the artists were in a dead silence, Sasuke? _Uchiha, Sasuke?_ Brother to Itachi!? Yin felt like she might get sick suddenly. Her eyes shifted back to Deidara, worried, but she only saw a stone-cold expressionless look on his face.

"Sasuke is in our area, hmm?" Deidara sounded a bit distant, thoughtful. Yin knew what he was thinking. "I wonder where exactly…hmm…"

"Deidara…" Yin murmured. Though she felt worried she also felt confident that he could do it. Yin felt in her heart that Deidara could kill or defeat Sasuke. If anything, she encouraged him to find him and go for it. Yin reached out and took his wrist, tugging him away from Tobi.

"Eh? What is it, Yin, hmm?" Deidara looked at her. Then he looked back at Tobi, who looked slightly confused.

"Are you thinking about it?" Yin spun around and gazed at the blonde. "About finding Sasuke?"

"…Yeah, is that a problem, un?" Deidara arched a brow at her.

"No, just curious…" Yin managed a smile at him. "This will be interesting, will I get to watch?"

"Maybe even participate in the beginning, hmm," Deidara responded.

"Sounds like a plan," Yin purred, "I look forward to it."

That night, though she had been confident earlier, Yin was a nervous wreck. She didn't know why because she shouldn't care so much about this. Deidara was going to be fine! Since when did she even care about what he did? Yin shifted unhappily as her eyes darted over to him and Tobi. They were resting now and a full moon lingered in the sky, a fire had been built so they could eat and enjoy its warmth. Yin was sitting were the fire's light could hardly touch her so her emotions were disfigured by the darkness. She didn't want them to know of the turmoil inside her, Yin felt things she thought she wasn't capable of. Worry for another was the biggest thing that bugged her. There wasn't even a need to worry, anyways. She couldn't wait for this to be over but she also looked forward to it. The chance to watch Deidara fight Sasuke…it would be a spectacle to see. But still…

Yin's lips fell into a frown and she pulled her knees close to her chest. She really was overreacting for nothing.

"Tobi…" she heard herself say, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Yin-san! What is it?" Tobi sounded so unaffected. He was as happy as ever, what was with him!? Couldn't he at least be a little concerned for her sake? Of course Tobi never seemed to take anything seriously.

"I think I dropped my canteen back by that trail, can you go look for me?" What was she doing? Why was she sending Tobi away? Yin felt like she wasn't in control of herself. Someone else was using her voice to speak. It wasn't her!

"OK! Be back!" Tobi bounded off, happy to have something to do other then sit there.

"…" Yin looked at Deidara and he had looked up at her questioningly. Yin's excuse for Tobi to leave had been dumb because Deidara had their canteens _right beside him._ "Umm…" Yin felt herself stand and she moved over to him, gripping his wrist as she bent down and tugging him to his feet.

"Yin…?"

"C-come with me," Yin murmured and led him off in the opposite direction of where Tobi had gone. What was she doing? Yin still didn't know but she went along with it anyways. "So…how do you feel about the fight?"

"Hmm? I'm confident I'll win of course. Why do you ask, un?" Deidara blinked at her. Where was she getting at? Yin was acting so strange and uncharacteristic lately. He watched her stop and spin around to face him. He was hit by an impact of emotions from those dark eyes of hers. He saw nervousness and pure worry, but why? Did Yin care?

"I…I can't lose you!" Yin blurted out, feeling a strange feeling. Like her eyes were becoming hot. "You can't do something stupid and leave me, OK!? _Be careful!_ Because if you're not I swear I'll kill you myself, go to Hell, find you, and beat you! Do you hear me!? I **promise** this, Deidara!"

"Yin…you know you're crying, right, hmm?" Deidara really didn't know what else to say. He had never expected such an outburst from Izumi, Yin. He had never expected her to care.

"H-huh?" Yin felt her cheeks and realized it was true. She was actually crying! But she didn't care right now, though she hated to cry. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yes, I did. But I'm not sure how to respond to you, un." Deidara replied. "I don't get why you care, un."

"If you leave me stuck with Tobi I'll hate you forever!" Yin tried to sound joking but it was hard. "Please be careful…"

"…Alright…I'll be careful," Deidara nodded a bit, "**if **you tell me why you care so much, un."

Yin gazed at him for a long time, reminiscing. Everything…the few months they'd been together-actually it was more then just a few-had she…? Had she made a powerful bond with him? Yin closed her eyes and breathed. "Because….remember when we agreed to only appreciate each other?" Her hand slowly reached forward and brushed some of his long bangs. "What if…that is not enough? What if I said that I…wanted more?" She slowly brought her hand away and held them close to her chest. What if her feelings were one-sided? How had she come to even have these feelings? Yin felt herself start to back away, "I-I guess I shouldn't have gone that fa-"

Before she could finish her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled against a male frame. Deidara…? Yin looked at him, blinking as her cheeks turned a light shade of red. He seemed to have a distant look in his eyes yet again. His hand was stroking her obsidian hair absent-mindedly.

"Yin…." He finally spoke after a while, "don't cry, un. Akatsuki don't cry…" He seemed to pull her a bit closer. Akatsuki didn't comfort either but here he was comforting Izumi, Yin. Why was he doing this? Because despite anything he told himself he couldn't deny it, he cared for Yin. For some reason he wanted more then her appreciation, too. He wanted her to care, too, and she did. They both did.

"Deidara…" He looked at her face, realizing the tears and emotion brought back the look like when she was asleep. She looked like an innocent angel…When he looked at her she had leaned forward, placing a soft kiss upon his lips…

The dreaded next day…Yin walked close to him. He would be fine…this would all be over soon. Deidara's art couldn't be beaten by Sasuke! Though something on the inside made Yin not so sure. She wished she could be as confident as she had been, but now that she had accepted feelings it was hard not to. Secretly, she hoped they didn't find Sasuke.

"There he is, hmm," Deidara said quietly and Yin's heart dropped. Why did he have to say that? Yin looked out into the large clearing and spotted the Uchiha. A shudder ran through her and she felt very wary. The power she sensed coming from him! This would be quite a match…But if he played his cards right he should be fine.

"Oh!" Tobi began to head out towards him, a bounce in his step until he reached the edge of the forest. "So, you're Sasuke Uchiha, huh? You sure do look a lot like Itachi!"

Looking closely, Yin noticed he did look a lot like Itachi. The Uchiha clan actually looked a lot like the Izumi, too. They both had dark hair and dark eyes-oh joy- Yin looked like one of _them._ She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, like an almost extinct clan member. Well, her clan was almost extinct, too. She wondered if Evil would end up having a baby with their bloodline. It might possibly bounce back, then. Maybe that dumb normal male's blood wouldn't poison it all too much. Pfft.

"Ooooh! You're scary!" Tobi had ran and retreated back into the trees as Sasuke had thrown him a glare.

Deidara started forward, but Yin quickly grabbed his arm and made him look at her.

"Deidara…remember, don't lose your head," Yin murmured. Her grip on his sleeve tightened, "OK?" She smiled, "go kick his ass, Dei."

"Don't worry, this won't take too long, un," Deidara actually gave her a small, sincere smile.

The two watched each other and Yin slowly released his sleeve. At his smile, she smiled, too. How badly she wanted one last kiss but there was no time for it. He had to go out there and fight. Yin had decided not to join in this one because she thought she'd be too much of a distraction. Yin gazed into his visible eye that when she had first laid her eyes on it had reminded her of the moon. Both were watching each other and words were not needed for the exchange they made. All that was needed for it was that few moments of silence and staring into each other's eyes. "I love you" was the message they exchanged to each other. Never once had been put into words and right now was their only chance to even show it. After it was over, Deidara turned away and yet again he headed out to face the one known as Sasuke.

He went with a surprise attack, Yin observed as he made two large clay birds and rode atop one. They both dived down on Sasuke and Deidara had jumped off as they exploded on the ground where he had been, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Heh," Deidara smirked and knew it wasn't over just yet. A large snake had shielded the Uchiha and was now burning as he stood there, glaring with his Sharingan.

"Looks like he's got some skills," Tobi said.

"Hah…I still can't believe Orochimaru was done in by a brat like this…hmm," Deidara responded, looking at Sasuke, "Oh! Such malice, I like these eyes of his, Tobi! Hmm!"

"Gonna have to apologize to Itachi-san after this…" Tobi replied.

"The bastard's probably mistaking his gifts for his own power. And the reason why he was able to kill Orochimaru was because of his Uchiha blood, hmm. Ah, the sharingan…this is Itachi's brother after all," Deidara smiled as the Uchiha merely stood there. But in an instant Sasuke was suddenly before then and Deidara was slightly surprised, _he's fast! _Deidara jumped out of the way, landing on a branch.

"Huh?" Tobi merely said as Sasuke swung his sword and it went right through him. Literally, it went right through them. To tell the truth, Tobi was unharmed despite the fact he plopped down on the ground.

"One down, you seem to like to talk so I'll ask you about Itachi," Sasuke looked up at the branch Deidara was on. He heard movement and looked back, noticing the orange-masked Akatsuki was getting to his feet. _What's this…?_

"Seriously, his Shunshin no Jutsu is just too fast for us to deal with…" Tobi fretted as he looked up at Deidara.

"What's up with you, Tobi?! He may be just a kid but don't let your guard down, hmm!" Deidara reached into his clay bags and let the mouths get to work; _first I'll gauge his movement skills with chakra level C1. _"Tobi! Stand back!" Deidara commanded as he held about 30 tiny bombs in his hands. He threw them down at Sasuke, creating his hand sign to set them off.

"Uh oh!" Tobi yelled and hurriedly retreated out of range. But he saw Sasuke throw lightning and it pinned down the bombs…near him! Tobi tripped and fell, quickly turning and calling out, "whoa! Sempai! Timeout! Don't detonate them!"

"Tch," Deidara mumbled, annoyed.

"Sempai! Behind you! Behind you!" Tobi yelled as he spotted Sasuke appearing behind him for an attack. He watched as Deidara threw a bomb back behind him and looked at the same time. The bomb exploded and Tobi got onto his knees and reached out, "Sempai!" He rubbed his face against his sleeve, sobbing, "He was a strict sempai, but a good one. I'll never forget you, Deidara-sempai!"

"Tobi quit your whining!" Deidara slid to Tobi's side. _I'm lucky to have somehow escaped from the push of that explosion. Also lucky I'm only using C1 bombs. His movements are definitely too fast, which calls for C2. _

"Oh, you're alive," Tobi seemed back to normal again.

Deidara put his hands together for a few moments, then pulled them away but held them close to each other.

"T-that's…" Tobi said and looked. He slightly looked over to Sasuke, who had a questioning look on his face. He heard a noise and saw the huge clay dragon appear behind the two. "Here we go! One of Deidara-sempai's specialties! The C2 dragon! I'll go get ready for 'that', Sempai!"

_So he has the ability to make explosions with his palms…_Sasuke thought quietly, watching the large dragon.

"We're doing 'that', right Sempai!?" Tobi called as the blonde jumped up onto the dragon.

"Right, Tobi, hmm. Prepare to finish him off with 'that'!" Deidara responded as his hands made a sign.

Yin watched in silence as the large dragon spit out many tiny balls of clay bombs. But what were they doing? Yin observed the plan closely and saw a bomb shoot out at Sasuke. A distraction, she saw, as Tobi went underground and she guessed he was placing bombs underneath the area. Deidara was using the dragon to attack the sky as Tobi prepared the underground trap. The blast from the dragon made the Uchiha move back, but he stepped on some bombs upon the ground. They exploded and Yin was tempted to cheer. But when she saw Sasuke, his figure had changed to something that looked like a monster. A curse seal…!? She felt absent-minded and barely heard Deidara's explanation of his C2 art. Oh, this was getting bad!

The fight continued and continued, Tobi had gone after completing the mine so he would be safe. It was suicide in the sky and suicide in the ground for Sasuke, who had lost a wing in his cursed seal form. Oh, it was a pretty epic fight and both were being pushed to their limits. Deidara had even gone to C4 bombs, which Yin had to jump into the air and have a shadow hold her there to avoid. The C4 bomb had been a huge Deidara –self-centered egoist…- who had exploded and made microscopic bombs that got into you and exploded from the inside out. It was a pretty terrifying thing. Yin wondered how Sasuke could've possibly made it. She was growing so worried because they were both running out of chakra and she worried for Deidara. His cloak had been burned away…poor cloak…Yin thought about sewing him another one after all this.

When one of his bombs failed to create, Yin felt about to freak out and him falling to the ground-unable to land properly on his feet- made her move forward a bit. But she quickly stopped herself. No! She had to watch…had to watch…No more watching! Yin jumped down from the branch. He was spent! _Deidara!_

Yin raced toward him as he received a kick to the face and then a punch as well. For some reason Sasuke's electricity was disabling Deidara's bombs! It was impossible! She listened to the explanation and closed her eyes tightly. Idiot! Opening her eyes, she saw Sasuke's sword going for Deidara. So with a leap she got between the two, spreading her arms out and glaring angrily. But it didn't stop him because it had been a split second thing. She felt the sword slice straight through her chest and her eyes widened and blanked. Blood spilled in a small trick down her mouth and she shuddered.

"Y-Yin, hmm," Deidara's eyes slightly widened in shock. Where had she come from?

Yin turned her head, smiling at him.

"Hey…" she coughed a little bit, "blow him up…Dei…" The sword was pulled from her chest and she looked back at Sasuke, noticing him looking rather surprised. Good, she had been able to shock him. There had been another…her…there….waiting….Yin fell forward and he stepped back, letting her body hit the ground with a thud. The world was quickly fading away and the Izumi closed her eyes softly, smiling.

_Blow him up…Dei…_

Deidara watched the body, quiet. It was unmoving…he couldn't find any indication that…Deidara felt a sinking feeling. Yin was dead…Yin had died protecting him. Yin had died because of Sasuke…he looked up at him, eyes darkening.

"What pisses me off, you and your accursed brother!" He yelled, "stop being cool! Those eyes, those god damned cocky eyes of yours! It drives me insane! Eyes that reject…disdain my art! I refuse to look at them anymore! Eyes that show no appreciation! Eyes that ignore my creations!"

"I could care less about your creations. Now tell me where Itachi is…" Sasuke merely replied.

Deidara merely stared at him, _even without his sharingan…he still takes me lightly. _Deidara ripped his shirt off to reveal a sewed up mouth on his chest. He grabbed the stitches and let his mouths on his hands tear them away to release the mouth on his chest. Then he took a large amount of clay and stuck it in the mouth, laughing. "Behold my master piece! Self-destruction! Death will transform me into a work of art! An explosion unlike any others! One that will leave scars in the Earth like nothing else!"

_He's insane! _Sasuke thought, eyes widening.

"A creation worth of praise unlike any before!" Deidara continued as the black veins appeared all around him and started to encase him. _Sorry, Tobi…and Yin…I'm sorry. _"And you…will die! The blast will cover over 10 kilometers! You won't get away! Now show me your fear! Drown yourself in the awe and despair! Cry like a lost child!" He reached out and touched the cheek of the body that lay in front of him. Yin…the one whom he cared for and the one who cared for him. They would both go out together in a form of art.

_Blow him up, Dei…_ He heard her voice, remembered the smile he gave her before she died. He smiled, "because my art…" he saw the fear in Sasuke's eyes, "is a real **BANG**!" And the bomb, Deidara, exploded…


End file.
